Growing family
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Erica is growing up faster than Chandler would like.


**Felt like writing again today and this idea just came to my mind.**

I remember it like it was yesterday. When Jack and Erica were 17 months old, another baby was brought into this world. We knew it would be hard to get pregnant but not impossible. Finding out Monica was pregnant was amazing. We were both so thrilled and so happy that everything went so smoothly. There were no problems along the way.

On December 9th at 1:35am, after 14 hours of labor, we had a daughter that we named Olivia. I hated seeing Monica in that much pain for so long and there was nothing that I could do to make it go away. It was awful. I hadn't cried that much since the day Jack and Erica were born. She looked like both me and Monica although I think she looked more like Monica. It's true even now. She got my personality though. Poor kid.

I guess I have always knew that one day, my girls would be in this position and I hope that they had a man by their side that would be just as helpful and loving as I was to Monica. I also hope that Jack would be that guy for a girl someday.

I hoped that Erica would be here later. Much later in life. Once she had a career, a house and a husband. But here my baby girl is in pain, at 18 and her boyfriend left her. Even though he got her pregnant, he wanted no part in it. I didn't want this for her. Monica didn't either. Jack and Olivia are at home waiting to hear the news. It's 2 am now. Monica and I sent them home hours ago. They need their sleep. We've been here since 10pm.

It turns out that just like with Monica, it hurts to see my little girl go through this. At least for now, the contractions are 10 minutes apart. They'll get closer together though. My poor baby.

I watch as Monica takes a damp rag and wipes off our daughters forehead. Erica turns to me and smiles weakly. A contraction just ended which really took a lot out of her.

"Thank you for being here." She says softly.

I bend down and kiss her forehead. "Of course, you're my little girl."

She manages to laugh a little. "I guess I will always be your little girl, huh dad?"

I nod, getting the hair out of her face. "Always and forever."

I look over at Monica at the other side of the bed and wink at her, all the memories from our children being born are flooding back. She smiles back at me.

Erica's hand rubs over her large stomach. "I hope this is over soon."

Monica rubs her arm. "Me too honey."

"I really hope so too baby." I tell her. She's only 5 centimeters though. Not too bad. She's halfway here.

Her Dr. walks in the room. Dr. Braden. Monica walks over to me and I put my arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple. "Love you." I whisper.

She smiles briefly at me before looking back at our daughter in the hospital bed. She's such a great mom. "I love you too." She tells me.

Dr. Braden checks Monica. "You're doing great. You're at a 6 now."

Erica groans.

"Erica, it's ok. You're progressing just more slowly than when you first got here. You can walk around again if you want. Remember just don't ware yourself out. I will be back to check on you soon."

Dr. Braden smiles at Monica and I before leaving. I'm glad Erica picked her. She's really great at what she does and we want the best for our grandchild. We don't know the gender. Erica wants it to be a surprise.

Monica walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Do you want to walk around for a little bit sweet pea?"

"Whatever gets this kid out sooner." She says.

Monica gets her slippers and I help her out of her bed and she puts her arm through mine.

We only make it to the door of her room to leave when she stops suddenly. Her hand gripping my arm with all the strength that she has. I don't mind though. I discovered from Monica being in labor that I have more strength than I thought I did.

I tell her to breath. She's bent over slightly. I think she's only standing because Monica and I have a hold of her.

When it's over she stands up slowly, rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Monica and I both manage to ask at the same time. We are in sync with each other a lot. I guess that is what happens when you've been together as long as we have.

"I don't mean to be crying out in pain each time."

"Hey." Monica cups her face, making Erica look at her. "Labor hurts. You do whatever it is that helps you get through each contraction and you are doing great so far."

Erica smiles. "You really think so?"

Monica kisses her temple. "I know so."

We take Erica on the walk. We walk slowly and we don't go too far so she saves some energy. A couple of contractions come. We don't say anything so we don't get her hopes up if she isn't dilated more but Monica and I realize that they are closer than they were.

As soon as we get her back in her bed and I page Dr. Braden, her water breaks.

Dr. Braden walks in. "Ok Erica, let's see what's going on." Dr. Braden cleans her up and checks her. "You're at an 8." Dr. Braden says with a smile on her face.

I look at the clock on the wall. Now it's 4am. My poor girl. 6 hours later and still no baby.

Dr. Braden leaves us alone once again. Her contractions are only 4 minutes apart by now.

Monica went to get Erica more ice chips and I sit on the edge of Erica's bed, holding her hand so she can squeeze when she needs to. I am so proud of her, when she found out she was pregnant, she asked Mon for a job at Javu with her. She's been working there ever since and doesn't have to go back until the baby is 2 months old.

"Can I get you anything?" After I ask, I realize that I just asked her a couple seconds ago.

She looks at me, laughing slightly. If I can get her to laugh though, I am all for it. "The answer is still no dad."

"Sorry. Just nervous I guess."

"It's ok I – owwwwww." Her hand tightens on mine and she leans forward a little, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"Breath Erica. I tell her, touching her cheek. I say it a few more times when she finally starts taking deep breaths in and out until it was over. It seemed that just as Erica caught her breath from that one, another one was starting. She's a trooper though. She's even doing this with no meds.

Monica and I both help her with contractions which are just 2 minutes apart by 6am. Its official, my little girl has been in labor all night long. The sun will be rising soon.

Thankfully, Dr. Braden walks in to check on Erica. Seeing how close they are, she hurries to check her. "We're at a 10."

"Did you here that honey? You're at a 10 now." I tell her as she finally relaxes from a contraction taking over her body.

She smiles weakly. "Oh great."

We go to the delivery room and I feel so excited, nervous and scared. All at the same time. The same emotions I felt when my own children were born.

Monica stands on one side helping her and I stand on the other side.

Dr. Braden says "Push."

And Erica does will everything she has in her. Where she got the extra strength to do this after contracting for 8 hours, I will never know. I remember thinking the same thing when Monica was doing this.

This goes on for about an hour.

"One more push Erica." Dr. Braden says, still very encouraging.

"You can do it." I tell her in her ear.

At the count of 10, Erica's screams fill the room. She collapses against the pillows when we hear the sound of a little baby crying.

"Congratulations you have a son." Dr. Braden says and puts the baby on Erica who is now crying with joy.

As I look at my tiny grandson, I feel my eyes tear up. I look at Monica who is smiling widely and tears are in her eyes as well.

"We need to get him cleaned up now." A nurse says.

I can tell by the look on Erica's face that she doesn't want to but she does anyway.

"Do you have a name?" Dr. Braden asks.

"Noah Chandler Bing." Erica says and my face lights up.

"Beautiful name. So he was born, September 25th at 7:06am. He's 6lbs and 6oz." She says, handing the baby back to Erica.

"You named him after me?" I ask, still surprised. My fingers come up to touch his tiny fist. I miss mine being that small.

She looks up at me, smiling. "Of course I did. You and mom have been so helpful throughout this whole pregnancy. And you're one of my best friends."

I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss her head. "You're one of mine too baby girl. You're one of mine too."


End file.
